A variety of trailers exist today for moving and/or loading cargo such as military, vehicle, aircraft, and other types of cargo. The trailer decks on these trailers often are designed to only move certain types of cargo in certain types of ways. For instance, one trailer deck system may be used to move cargo lengthwise along the deck system. Another type of trailer deck system may be used to move cargo widthwise and/or in a rotating direction relative to the deck system. Yet another type of trailer deck system may be used to move cargo such as disabled vehicles. Because of the fixed nature and functions of the trailer deck systems, many different types of trailer deck systems and/or equipment may be required to move different types of cargo. This may lead to increased costs, increased equipment needed, increased types of trailer deck systems required, and increased time to move cargo.
A removable, modular, interchangeable, cargo deck trailer system, and a method of use thereof, is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing cargo deck trailer systems and/or methods of use thereof.